


Pie-Fiction

by InfinityDragon5577



Series: Pie-Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dont ask questions, Just read, Other, Pie-Fiction, This happened unintentionally, You are the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityDragon5577/pseuds/InfinityDragon5577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had made the perfect pie for Dean, fit for the gods, and then one bastard had to come ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie-Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dare, yes this is a very odd story, but, I am a very odd person. So, I hope you enjoy, if you don't.. Have some pie.  
> If you have any suggestions on what I should change, or if I should continue the series, leave a comment below. I do other topics as well. (Not just stupid ones)

You pull it out of the oven, the aroma is irresistible.. The sweet smell of the sugar baked perfectly into the crust, the cherries tangy flavor melting into the savory sauce on top. You slowly set it down on your table, basking in awe of the holy pie. You gazed upon the gods food, the kind of food that Lucifer himself envies. You grab a quilted napkin and slowly and carefully place it underneath the pie, not wanting to touch any of it until the time is right. You wait, taking in the smells before you, when suddenly the clock strikes midnight. You decide to dig in, you grab your fork and carve into the beautiful masterpiece, wiping away tears of joy, you cut the perfect slice and place it on a paper plate. You decide to get some milk before you taste the 'literal' Angels Food. As you pour the milk into a glass, you spot a fly hovering over you mouth watering concoction. You drop your glass and it shatters to the floor, startling the fly. You run over to your pie, grabbing it elegantly and placing it into an iron safe. Locking it you see the fly once more. The fly lands on the table, looking in your direction it seems to taunt you, making your anger boil up inside of you. The fly goes into the kitchen and finds the other pie that you were preparing for Dean. It hovers over it, deciding it's fate.  
" **Don't. You. Dare."**  You growl.

 

_It lands on your pie._

 

You flip out and go pie style on that son of a bitch, chopping in the air with dozens of knifes, you rush to your garage, grabbing a flamethrower you burn the areas the fly touched. The fly evades every swipe, every burst of fire, and lands gracefully on your nose. You stare at it, cross eyed and engulfed in anger you take your unfinished pie and slam it into your face, crushing the bastard and leaving you nothing but a mess and a burnt house. You sigh, hoping that your irrational motives will not cause you to ruin another pie..


End file.
